


Same Old Dorado

by HeRbIeZ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Dorado had never really changed- still the same shit that goes on. The difference now is that Idoya was here to change it.





	Same Old Dorado

Idoya was on the roof of Dorado, looking over the city. Currently, she was on a mission to find her former omnic lover Anton. She had received information that he was alive from her old neighbors. The brunette gave a small smile when she remembered how shocked they were to see her all grown up and pretty built no less. 

That happiness was soon replaced when she saw a group of Los Muertos members cackling as they beat up an omnic. Rage bubbled in her, remembering the way they mercilessly beat her and Anton up before. She was about to go down from the roof when she heard a young girl shout.

“Hey!” Alejandra called out to the group. They turned to her.

“Ale! Come to help us this time?” The first one asked. 

The young girl nodded firmly. Idoya’s heart broke at this. How could they do this? Why would she let herself be influenced by Los Muertos. The first member handed the bat they were using to Alejandra. But instead of bringing it down on the omnic, she swung it upwards, hitting the second member in the face. The others were shocked and the young girl took this as a chance to hit another. 

Idoya immediately scrambled down the building after being frozen from surprise, running towards them. A third thug growled and ran up to Alejandra but she dodged, hitting his back. A fourth came up to her and she ducked again. The rest came after her now, causing her to run. 

“Come back here you brat!” The first thug yelled, blood coming from his nose. The Los Muertos members started running after Alejandra.

Idoya’s pace quickened. She took a turn and jumped up on a set of stairs leading to the roof of a house. She ran across the roofs, looking down to see Alejandra smack two members in the face before jumping over a wall. The young woman climbed down and into the alley up ahead. Alejandra ran past it, panting, the bat still in her hands. 

“Come on niña, take a left.” Idoya said under her breath, remembering the tight spaces of her home town.

The young girl unfortunately took a right, making her run into a dead end. She screeched to a halt and turned to go the other way only to see the Los Muertos members come up to her and corner her. They all chuckled, throwing taunts at her. A large man with streaks of grey in his hair came up. Scars littered his face. Idoya gasped. He may have aged but she could never forget the cruel face of a killer. 

“Hola, niña.” The man said. “I see you’re trapped.”

Alejandra said nothing, just firmed her grip on the bat.  
“I can see you shaking you know?” The man chuckled darkly. “Didn’t your mama tell you not to mess with people your size?”

“I should say the same Ignacio.”

Ignacio scowled, recognizing the familiar voice of Idoya. The said woman jumped down from a nearby wall, a glare set hard on her face. She stood in front of Alejandra, her fists clenched tight. Ignacio looked at the gauntlet Idoya wore and chuckled. 

“I see you have new toys.” He smirked. “Missed me?” 

Idoya merely growled. Ignacio just gave a faux laugh, his eyes narrowing down at her. “Get her.”

The members behind him ran at Idoya. She ran up to them and punched one in the stomach, her other arm with the gauntlet elbowing another in the face. She turned around to punch a thug in the face, making them stumble back into a couple of Los Muertos members. Ducking, Idoya rushed at one and threw them down. The first thug she punched came up at her but she swept her leg under him, making him fall on his back. She stepped on his hand and turned to backhand a thug in the face. Alejandra ran at one, hitting them with the bat. Ignacio growled and rushed towards the girl. Idoya grabbed a man’s arm and twisted it, throwing him over her shoulder and into the remaining members. Lunging forward, she wrapped an arm around Ignacio and pulled him back. 

Ignacio choked a little before stomping on her foot. Idoya gave a growl of pain and intercepted the punch being thrown at her by him. “Tu reflejo se está desacelerando.” She taunted.

“Cállate.” Ignacio growled, his other arm coming up and punching her in the gut.

Idoya doubled over a little and stumbled back. The other members that were literally beat down stood up. Idoya looked over to Alejandra who was now weaponless and pulled the young girl close. The Los Muertos thugs formed a ring around the both of them, making Idoya remember once again how they did the same with her and Anton. Her fists clenched tightly, digging a bit into Alejandra’s shoulder. She looked up at the older woman and saw a fire burning in her eyes.

“Como en los viejos tiempos, eh Idoya?” Ignacio laughed. 

“When I say run, you run and climb up a high surface.” Idoya whispered to Alejandra, her honey brown orbs darting from one thug to another.

“Wha-” Alejandra protested.

“Just do as I say.”

Alejandra pursed her lips and readied herself to run as discreet as possible. Idoya glared at Ignacio and let go of the young girl, running forward, barreling into the thugs.

“RUN!” 

Alejandra ran past the members behind her and climbed up a wall, taking their surprise as a chance to escape. Ignacio went over to Idoya and landed a blow to her jaw, making her tumble back. Her lip bled from the cut Ignacio’s ring created; she brushed away the blood that trickled down. A thug came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her throat. 

“Nowhere to hide, Idoya.” Ignacio said. 

“That’s what you think.”

Idoya shifted in the thug’s hold and threw them onto their back, elbowing them in the process. Another rushed u to her but she kicked them, standing up quickly. The commotion she caused created a path towards a wall. Running towards it, Idoya kicked off of the wall and brought her gauntlet down onto the ground. Streams of fire immediately spewed from it and flowed towards them, setting a few on fire. Alejandra watched from a nearby building as the thugs that were on fire ran off, a few following them. Only Ignacio stayed.

“Idiotas! A dónde vas?!?” He yelled at them.

He turned to see Idoya rush at him, his eyes widening. She had him pinned up against the wall, her arm against his throat while she held up her gauntlet against his face. Ignacio could feel the heat radiating from it and gulped. If his eyes held anger in them it was now replaced with fear. Idoya scowled down at him.

“To answer your question, yes. I did miss you.”

With that, she struck him unconscious with her free hand. The flames died down and she put them out by stepping on it. Alejandra clambered down and ran up to her, stopping when Idoya turned to look at her. 

“You, She growled lightly. “Podrías haberte lastimado.” 

Alejandra bit her lip. “I was just trying to save the omnic…”

Idoya’s scowl slowly softened. She saw the sincerity in Alejandra’s eyes. She saw the passion to help others and stand up for them. The older woman sighed, running a hand down her face. Her tattoos glowed faintly in the dark of the alleyway. Kneeling down in front of Alejandra, Idoya held her arms gently.

“You know, doing that takes a lot of courage. I could see it in you; it burns like a fire in your eyes.” Idoya started. “But I swear I could see you shining brighter than the flame it holds.” She offered Alejandra a small and warm smile who returned it with much more joy. 

Idoya stood up and brushed off Alejandra, straightening her shirt and fixing up her hair afterwards. “Alright. Go home now. Your mama might be worried.” 

“Thank you.” The young girl replied, now beaming.


End file.
